Your Guardian Angel
by crazybabycakes
Summary: oneshot set to Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


**Your Guardian Angel**

**Seasons are changing **

One of his favorite things to do is watch her sleep. She sleeps soundly next to him, finding tranquility in the shadows of the night, melting away everything and leaving nothing but a gentle welcoming serenity.

**And waves are crashing**

Her chest rises and falls at a rhythmic pace and as the soft rain falls outside, he watches her. Carefully, he leans over and traces over her bare shoulder, drawing light circles. She stirs at the touch and slowly her eyelids flutter open, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Drowsily, without a word, she moves closer to him as he wraps his arms protectively around her. She leans into him, the feel of his heartbeat against her cheek and she closes her eyes once more. 

**And stars are falling all for us**

It was times like these that made up for all the mistakes made in the past, memories that needed to be forgotten. He had no idea how he went an entire year without her, and he had no idea why she let him back into her life. When he came back all he wanted to do was tell her that she was the only thing on his mind, that she was the only reason he came back at all, that he hadn't given up on them, and hoped she hadn't either.

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter **

He was ready to fight, the do anything it would take to have her back in his life. But to his amazement, he didn't have to fight much.

**I can show you I'll be the one**

A small smile plays at the corner of his lips as he remembers their meeting earlier that day; it was by chance really. He drove to the docks in the hopes of clearing his mind before he actually went to go see her but instead, she was the one who found him first. She found him, seated in the same place they wrote their first song together and she all but ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

**Cuz you're my, you're my true love, my whole heart**

She stirs in her sleep and drowsily, gropes for his arm and pulls it tighter against her. He leans down and places a gentle kiss on her forehead, to reassure that he was still there, and he wasn't going anywhere.

Gently brushing the hair out of her face he returned to his memory.

**Please don't throw that away**

He wasn't expecting to see anyone at the docks, let alone her. But as soon as he looked up, he was met with a pair of blue eyes that could only belong to one person. He braced himself for the anger he was sure she was going to have but instead she walked up to him and just stood there, looking at him, as if she was making sure he was really there.

**Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay**

Standing up he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, holding on to her tight. He ran a hand up and down her back and one through her hair, savoring the moment and memorizing it forever.

**Use me as you will**

Suddenly he felt a damp spot on the fabric on his shoulder and he realized she was crying. He pulled back slightly, just enough to look at her, and he brought a hand up to her face. Using his thumb, he gently wiped away her tears and whispered to her, "Don't cry." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry."

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

She let out a small chuckle and shook her head against his. Inhaling a shaky breath she moved a hand to his face and looked into his cobalt eyes. "It's okay," she said in a low, throaty voice. "You're here now."

**And I know I'll be okay**

He stared back at her and wondered how he went all that time without her. Now that he was back he wasn't going to waste anymore time. He brushed his lips against hers as his left hand gently grabbed at the ends of hair and the other roaming up and down her back. "I'm not going anywhere anymore," he whispered against her lips. "Promise," he said before leaning in once more.

**  
I will never let you fall**

Absentmindedly, he lets his fingers continue to lightly graze her hair as his memory comes to an end. After their encounter on the docks they made it back to his place where all communication to the outside world was gone. No cell phones were on, no laptops turned on, and the answering machine disconnected. They spent enough time away from each other and they wanted to make each moment count.

**  
I'll stand up with you forever**

He pulls her closer as she continues to sleep. His arms stay wrapped protectively around her as he settles the side of his cheek on the top of her head. As the rain continues to tap against the roof, he huddles in close to her, whispering promises of always taking care of her and never leaving her again. Her head stirs lightly as he says this and instinctively his arms around her tighten.

**I'll be there for you through it all**

"I love you," he whispers before closing his eyes. 

**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**


End file.
